Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & -1 & 0 \\ -1 & 0 & -2 \\ 2 & 3 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 3 & 3 \\ 2 & -2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ Is $ C D$ defined?
Explanation: In order for multiplication of two matrices to be defined, the two inner dimensions must be equal. If the two matrices have dimensions $( m \times  n)$ and $( p \times q)$ , then $ n$ (number of columns in the first matrix) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in the second matrix) for their product to be defined. How many columns does the first matrix, $ C$ , have? How many rows does the second matrix, $ D$ , have? Since $ C$ has the same number of columns (3) as $ D$ has rows (3), $ C D$ is defined.